Talk:Guild Halls
Amenities The amenities list is starting to get pretty long. I think we need to consider moving the information into tabular form to make it easier to read.--Kodia 12:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I made an attempt at cleaning it up and providing some more information. It is mostly a rewrite I suppose, and it is not finished yet, and might even need a cleanup in itself, so currently under my own userpage User:Laniala/Sandbox/Guild Halls. Was trying to find a better way of showing how the guild level mapped to number of amenities, but couldn't find an easy solution, yet. Anyway, thought I should mention the link here for possible suggestions both ways. Laniala 12:27, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::I moved the Amenities to Amenities so the page for Guild Halls doesn't get to overloaded and it's easier to find them. -- Chillispike 13:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm going to rename that page to make it more apparent what it relates to. --Kodia 14:08, 26 September 2008 (UTC) City Differences? We've seen a lot of pictures and videos showing the differences in halls between Qeynos and Freeport, but are there any differences when you see the guild halls in Neriak, Gorowyn, or Kelethin? Or do those other cities mirror the good-evil alignment of Qeynos and Freeport? (which wouldn't make sense, given the spaces those guild halls have to exist in the other cities)--Kodia 13:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :No, no other differences than the good-evil alignment. And since anyone can buy anywhere (except maybe on a PvP server, but time will tell about that) it currently boils down to who wants to be the most lazy; The guild leader or the guildies ;-) :The tier 1 acorn guild hall for Kelethin has exactly the same layout and textures as a tier 1 warehouse guild hall for Qeynos. I tried those ones. Likewise, I am fairly sure a tier 1 guild hall for Gorowyn or Neriak looks exactly the same as a tier 1 guild hall for Freeport. Someone can check the Gorowyn and Neriak ones next time they on the test server to be 100% sure I recall correctly. The other cities don't have a t2 or t3 guild hall (yet) so can't be any differences there either :-) Laniala 13:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Guild level and available amenity slots While I agree listing all the guild levels makes the table much longer, it does however, in my opinion, make it more informative and less confusing than only listing the levels where you get more amenity slots, since not all guilds are of these exact levels. The best solution would of course be to split the table up in 2 columns, or something like that, to avoid it taking so much space. But until then, I'm going to revert it. I know people disagree, or there wouldn't have been the edit in the first place, so I'm open to listen to other suggestions and viewpoints. Laniala 15:33, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I suppose you could have 30-34 35-39, etc. But I didn't see any readability problem with the table as I edited it. The guild levels shown are landmarks/milestones.Feldon30 16:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Even more cluttered/confusing now. Gonna try one more time and if it gets reverted, then I'll just leave it. Conciseness is not a bad thing.Feldon30] 01:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Status Reduction? The Access page has a line for Status Reduction, same as houses. However, house items do not reduce guild hall status requirements. I've looked several places and not found useful reference to this. How does one, or what items are used to, reduce guild hall status upkeep?? :There aren't any! Feldon30 18:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec, so we just got access to our brand spanking new Tier 1 guild hall and two of our crafters went bonkers with the MC stuff to get a few K worth of status reduction... and it doesn't count? Then why is there a box to indicate number of items and status & coin reduction? -- Jarod997 00:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :the guild hall uses the same window as the houses and thats why those are visible --Vraeth 06:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This article could use a bit of review and cleanup. The grammar isn't all that great and the information has changed in the halls were first released. The result if a weird amalgam of information in a few places. It should be reviewed for repetition, I think.--Kodia 12:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'm working on a cleanup in my sandbox. I'll copy it over when it's done/reviewed. User:Jarod997/sandbox/Guild_Halls Ok, my cleanup is done. I wouldn't mind someone taking a quick glance at it before I nerf this page and replace it with "my own". Thanks. --Jarod997 20:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Great work! Thankyou for taking on this task. I think you should go for it and let it fly.--Kodia 20:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done. *sigh* It looks and feels better now. BTW, there's one thing that still needs to be confirmed: search for (( and have a look - when moving to a lower tier guild hall and you have, say a statue, will the move not be permitted or will you lose the amenity? --Jarod997 21:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) about How To Get There You can use /house as well to popup the menu. as far as i know you can travel between your houses and the guild hall via "housing window" as long as you are in a city. i really doubt that it works when you are "far away" like a instance or rivervale. -- 15:49, January 12, 2016 (UTC)